The list
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Elena and Damon only have a few short days before Elena heads back to college, and Elena isn't going to leave without having some fun. What if they had the chance to act out two of their wildest fantasies with no limits? LEMON WARNING.


**Hey wonderful fanfictioners! so lovely to see you all..well not really, but..you know what i mean!;-) i came up with this a while ago so i decided to make it into a little story for you all, so enjoy! Leave a review after you've read**!

**xoxo-lucyloo**

* * *

Elena snuggled into damon's soft t-shirt on the sofa, the fire proudly roaring away at the sight of such a love struck couple. The pair hadn't been paying much attention to what was happening on the television in front of them, even though the bright sounds and pictures blared away, there minds seemed to be elsewhere, they were simply enjoying each other's company.

Elena had just returned earlier that day from a 3 week college trip, and damon had been counting the minuets until she had been due to return, as much as he wanted to hold her tight, she had to return to college for another few weeks in a few short days, he wondered where the days had gone when they would wake up in each other's naked arms every morning. He let out a sigh at the thought, he had to cope with another year of this, how he would survive was beyond him.

Elena caught a smell of his sweet breath and looked up to him, her eyes seemed to twinkle off of the light from the fire, a small smile appeared on her face,"You know, I've missed this...i cant seem to get enough of you." Her hand traced along the muscles on his chest as she spoke, being away from damon was allot harder than she had anticipated, sleeping alone just didn't feel right any more.

Damon kissed her forehead, smirking,"Then don't leave, i mean you're a vampire elena...you can just compel your way through college." Damon knew exactly what his response would be before he received it, he knew his elena all too well, she wanted to live out her life as if she were human, as being a vampire hadn't exactly been her first choice.

What elena said next completely took damon by surprise, she pulled herself up so that her face could meet his, she planted a small kiss on his lips, their lips locked for a second before she pulled away slightly, leaning towards his ear so she could whisper,"Hmm, or i could just take the next week off and tie you to the bed.." Her face broke out into a smile as if she was praising herself for being so spontaneous and sexy.

Damon raised an eyebrow,"Miss Gilbert...missing a class? i don't think we can have that" Damon smirked, playing her at her own seductive game, of course he had taught elena some things, but she would never be as good as him,he shifted her weight so that she was straddling damon, Damon felt her mood change a little, she was irritated that he hadn't come back with something seductive as usual, but he wanted to see how far he could drag this out. Elena flipped her hair behind her ear and began nibbling at his ear before she sighed,"I'm a naughty girl damon, what are you gonna do with me?"

Damon chuckled, he loved the kinky elena, the side of her that allowed him to attempt all of his sexual fantasies. He knew it would be too cruel to dismiss her again, so ever so gently, he slid his hand down her back and on to her bottom, where he applied pressure, enough for her to gasp, his eyes flickered with excitement,"I think that i'm going to have to teach you a lesson miss Gilbert."

Elena climbed off of him and stood in front of him, twirling her feather light hair between her fingers,"You'll have to catch me first!" And just like that, quick as a flash she was gone, up the stairs, Damon waited a few seconds before speeding after her just to give her the satisfaction of making it to the bedroom without being caught, he reached the door, a devilish smile spread across his face, elena had scattered her clothes all around the floor in a trail that lead up to her, lying completely naked on his bed, an innocent smile on her face.

He crawled on to the bed with her, tracing his hand across her body before he flipped her over so she was lying face down on his knee, he stroked her ass gently,"Somebody made a mess, i think im going to have to punish you." He let a hard spank across her ass, she jerked upwards and off of him, a huge, sexy smile on her face,"Maybe i should punish you ..." Damon caught his breath in the moment, something he rarely did. "Hmm, but you see elena, i would very much like to have control over that body of yours..." His eyes engulfed her naked body once again, it was as if he was seeing her naked for the first time.

Elena's eyes flickered with excitement as an idea stirred in her mind,"What if we made a list?" She headed towards the drawer where she found a pen and some paper. She turned to see Damon, looking very confused, she giggled to herself as she climbed onto the bed, making sure that her exposed breasts bonced as she moved next to her, drooling at how her body was moving in front of him. Giving into desire, his hand traced across her breasts and paying gently with her nipples;something he knew turned her on. Elena moaned as she felt the tingling sensation,but tried to focus on the paper that she held infront of her,"We each write 2 fantasies that we want to do with each other and we draw them from a hat, then we have to do what is written on the paper, we will save the last one for when i return from college so it will be more...special." Elena winked at damon, who had a devilish smirk on his face as his hands continued to play with elena's body.

Damon tore the paper into four pieces and handed elena two,"Go ahead, but you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Elena smiled a seductive smile as she began writing, her mind was filled with endless fantasies, she struggled to choose just two.A few minuets of silence passed, and the sound of writing stopped. Elena jumped off the bed and threw the four pieces of paper into an old hat.

She smiled at damon," Shall i pick?" Damon gestured for elena to carry on as he leant back on his elbows, intrigued to discover what sexual fantasy they would leap into. Elena's hand searched through the hat until she drew a piece of paper, she handed it to damon. Damon read the familiar joined handwriting, it read, 'teacher and student...with a vibrator.' Damon smirked up at elena, enjoying her new found personality.

* * *

**So guys! what are your opinions on this one? Please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter!:) xoxo lucyloo**


End file.
